stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Crusader (NCC-51492)
The USS Crusader was commissioned on September 17, 2373. Captain Fred Braun Commanded her from 2373 to 2379, where she spent most of her time patrolling the Cardassian border. In early 2374, the Crusader was attacked by Bird of Prey, Captain Braun would perish in the battle, as well as 15 other crew members. The Crusader was salvaged, and sent back to Utopia Planatia for refit. Later that year, the Crusader would see more action under Command of Lt Cdr Karen Landry as they participated in the Defense of Earth from a Borg invasion. The Crusader was once again place in refit until 2375. Landry was promoted to Captain, and the Crusader was assigned to Star base 375 as the Dominion war is heating up. It took part in the Betazed Invasion, and rescued 116 civilians from the planet. Later, they were also instrumental in the first battle of Chin'toka. The Crusader would continue patrolling the Kalandra Sector, the Breen joined the Cardassian and Dominion and retook Chin'toka. The second battle was not as successful, and many ships were lost, the Crusader was lucky to escape, but she lost 33 crewmembers, as well as Captain Landry. The Crusader was repaired at Starbase 375, and given to Captain Dianne Thatch. She would participate in the final battle at Cardassia, and from there remain attached to Starbase 375. In 2379 the USS Crusader was damaged by a Temporal Anomaly, and was sent to Utopia Planatia for refit. In 2380 she returned to service escorting between Earth, and the Romulan Empire. In 2382 the Crusader participated in a cooperative raid on Eta Corvi where they found a Cache of Dominion weapons stocked piled by the Orion Syndicate. 2384 The Crusader was reassigned to Starbase 24 where she would patrol several sectors, as well as Khitomer. 2386 Captain Thatch is reassigned, and the Crusader is sent to Dry-dock at Utopia Planatia. Later that year, the 14th Fleet is given the USS Crusader, and assigned it to the Cestus System at Starbase 140. LtCdr Candela Greene is given command. Under Command of Candela Greene 2386-2387 In late 2386 the Crusader diverted from it's assigned patrol to intercept a convoy out of Bellatrix. Using the knowledge that maybe a spy gave them their positioning, they were hoping for a Pirate attack. With Admiral Lucifel permission (Given in code), Captain Greene was ordered to bring back some evidence of Orion Syndicate involvement in these acts of piracy. It wasn't long before they were attacked by several Bird of Preys. But using their own weapons against them, they manage to capture one ship before it self destructed. Among the survivors was an Orion female named Nova that is a identical clone of Captain Candela Greene. Also they captured some of the crew, that seemed to self destruct. It was Doctor Elita Jarani that would discovered an encoded protein in their RNA that caused this. In early 2387, at Starbase 140, an shockwave set off by the RNA protein that Doctor Elita Jarani discovered brought about a fleet of Zentradi ships to Starbase 140. The Crusader assisted in defending the Starbase. The Crusader would come in direct contact with no other then Juraan at the Ramun System. The ship is overwhelmed by the new Pirate cruisers that overpower the Crusader, and plant a bomb on her. Luckily the bomb is dis armed as the USS Federation (NCC-73838) comes to the rescue. The Crusader is repaired, and thrown back into the fray as it heads for the Denias System in search of the lost USS Fuller. There they find signs of battle and 2 more derelict ships, the IKV O'Klath, and the USS Nepal, as well as the Fuller. Amazingly no one on any of the ships except 2 dead bodies on the Nepal. That is when it is discovered that their reproductive organs were removed. After finding the fuller heavily damaged, they picked up the signatures of the 3 missing freighter around Denias VIII. Upon finding them, the Crusader was attacked with Plasma weapons. Captain Greene fearing this was all a trap, using the same temporal weapons they recovered earlier destroyed the three drones in one shot. Over 1,100 survivors were found on the surface of Denias VIII, and apparently the attack brought time for the Zentradi, and pirates to escape. 2387-2388 The Crusader was assisting the USS Avenger, and the USS Drake in the Alpha Quadrant were pawns in a mind game played out by the Talosians, Juraan, and the Zentradi to kidnap the Captain, and Lt D'Real. Under command of Commander Teshurr They would make it back to the Talos Star System to rescue the Captain, and Luietenant. The actions of the Commander, and fear that the Captain was compromised, Admiral Maxwell Gunn Stripped them of Command, not knowing in actuality that Captain Greene was replaced by her clone Nova. Lt Cdr {{Juliet Jmes]] would comand the Crusader for 2 monthes before she was recalled for refit. Over that time, Captain Candela Greene was rescued, as well as Commander Teshurr, and Lt Eric Kramer in a plot to leave them stranded on Ceti Alpha V